


Destiny

by politicalmamaduck



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Five Minute Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before a battle, Aragorn ponders his destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged on Tumblr to take five minutes and five minutes only to write a drabble. No re-reading or editing. This is what resulted!

Destiny.

The word echoes in his brain.

Does he believe in destiny? It’s a tricky question. He certainly believes that some things are meant to be. His love for Arwen for one; he could not imagine any iteration of his life in which he didn’t fall under the Evenstar’s spell. He could imagine plenty, however, in which she, not unkindly, continued to reject his advances.

He could imagine dying tomorrow, in battle, heroically perhaps. Or perhaps not. He could be thrown from his saddle, despite Brego’s steady trot and patience with him.

He could have given in when Frodo offered him the Ring.

Frodo himself could be dead by now, and his destiny would be to fight Sauron until the end of his days.

He had always thought his path would remain in his beloved forests in the North, as a Ranger of his people. Never as the king of Gondor. That path yet remained to him, and it seemed as though it was one that he would be travelling down whether he wanted to or not.

What did Lord Elrond see when he foretold my destiny? Thought Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Isildur’s heir.

How does it feel to see the destinies of so many, stretched over so many years?

I will never be sure how many years remain to me, he thought. I will never know what tomorrow will hold. Only that my destiny awaits me.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive feedback always appreciated! This was originally posted at politicalmamaduck.tumblr.com.


End file.
